Continuation of cancer education efforts for predoctoral dental students, dental hygiene students and postgraduate students. Methods include formal courses and seminars utilizing abundant illustrative material, examination of patients at oral tumor board, performance of biopsies and cytologic smears, preparation of case reports, attendance at radiation therapy clinic and at hospital tumor board meetings. The cancer educator is visiting the private offices of dental practitioners in Los Angeles county on an appointment only basis to present a specially prepared and illustrated 1 hour course on early detection and diagnosis of oral cancer to the dentists and their auxiliaries. In the first 11 months of this program the course has been presented to 411 dentists, 266 dental hygienists and 498 dental assistants. 30% of dentists eligible have reguested a visit from the cancer educator and 60% of participant dentists have indicated that information presented was new and useful and had resulted in the incorporation of oral cancer examinations in their office routine.